


Jungkook is Love, Jungkook is life

by Satanthetwink



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanthetwink/pseuds/Satanthetwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for my good friend Tyler who's life-force is Jeon Jungkook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungkook is Love, Jungkook is life

  I was only 12 years old at the time, I loved BTS so much. I had all the merchandise and songs. I prayed to Jungkook every night for the adorable I have been given, "Jungkook is love," I say "Jungkook is life."

  My dad hears me and calls me an addict, I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Jungkook. I call him a Cunt. He slaps me and takes my WiFi away. I'm crying now because I don't have Tumblr. I lay in bed and it's really boring. A warmth is moving towards me and touches me, It's Jungkook. I'm so happy.

  He whispers in my ear "Bulletproof Boy Scouts" Jungkook grabs me with his soft little hands and places me on my hands and knees. I'm ready. I spread my ass-cheeks for Jungkook. He penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Jungkook.

  I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes begin to water. I push against his force. I want to please Jungkook. He sings a highnote as he fills my butt with his love. My dad walks in, Jungkook looks him straight in the eye and says "Jungkout." Jungkook leaves through my window using his eagle wings.

Jungkook is love…

 

Jungkook is life…


End file.
